Green Monster
by Sarrabr4
Summary: What happens when a guy hits on Kim at Molly's during date night! The green monster shows his face


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I am guilty as charged. I CANNOT STOP MYSELF from writing Burzek so here is a oneshot.**

* * *

Intelligence had a chaotic day to say the least and both Kim and Adam were looking to spend some time alone to unwind. Of course they would meet up with the rest of the team at Molly`s but it was meant t be a quiet evening fr the two of them. Kim showered and changed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a burgundy thin strap. She ran her fingers through her hair as Adam exited the shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel to the waist

"I'm not sure I'll be willing to share you with anyone tonight." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder.

"And I'm not sure I'll be willing to let you leave this apartment." She had a twinkle in her eyes, one that Adam didn't mind entertaining.

"How about some pre-Molly's exercise then?" He spun her around to face him, capturing her lips with his own.

"The kind of work-out you're talking about would require a shower and we are already late. I told Brett we'd catch up a bit while you get a few drinks with the boys."

"Surprised Dawson is even letting her out of his grasp. These two have been glued to each other since they got back together."

"Love will do that to you." She giggled as Adam pulled her closer to his chest.

"Ain't that right darling." Things had been better than ever between the two of them since they had rekindled their own romance.

"Go put some clothes on before I change my mind." She pulled herself away from him and disappeared into the living room. She found her leather jacket and Adam finally came out from the room wearing dark wash jeans and a blue button down.

"Ready to go darling?"

"All set." Adam guided her outside of the apartment and locked the door behind them before they made the short distance towards Molly's in his truck. She bounced away from him after a kiss and found Brett sitting at the bar a glass of white wine in her hands. "Where's your other half?" They hugged.

"Over there with the boys, I'm all yours."

"How does it feel?" Sylvie didn't need to hear the full question to know what she was talking about.

"It's been great. I'm glad to be back on even footing. The kids are happy and Laura seems to have dialled it down so I can finally enjoy it without looking over my shoulder all of the time."

"That's great." Kim looked over her shoulder to where Adam was with Antonio, Jay and Kevin, throwing laughs. She smiled at the sight of her man happy, talking with their friends so she and Sylvie knocked a few drinks and laughing at stories Sylvie was telling about the guys at the firehouse.

The evening was moving along and Adam kept glancing over at Kim and seeing her happy made him smile. He wanted to go to her but she seemed like she was having fun and they hadn't had that in a while so he let the girls be, Stella joining them whenever it quieted down at the bar.

The girls were starting to feel the level of alcohol rise in their system and everything seemed more funny than a few hours before but they were enjoying themselves, not bothering with the people hovering around them. Kim was laughing when she suddenly almost fell off her stool, bumping into her neighbour to the left.

"I'm really sorry." She giggled uncontrollably.

"It's not a problem. My name is Jesse." He extended his hand for her to shake but she smiled politely.

"I'm sorry Jesse but I'm with someone." She returned to the girls but he firmly took her elbow and made her face him.

"I don't see you with anyone sweetheart." He stood closer to her but she pulled her body straighter, her police training kicking in regardless of her physical state at the moment.

"Well I'd take your hands off me if you knew what was good for you." Her voice was low but the guy couldn't take the hint.

"Adam." Sylvie grazed Adam's elbow.

"Hey Brett, you okay?"

"I'm good but Kim might not be." She pointed towards the bar and all Adam saw was Kim in a defensive stance and a guy he had never seen at Molly's holding onto her elbow firmly.

"You stay here, I got this." He handed her to Antonio but Antonio was nowhere near convinced that Adam could keep his cool. He had a few drinks of his own and although they all knew that Burgess could hold her own, it didn't mean they couldn't have her back.

"I'd take your hands off of her if you don't want to lose those fingers buddy." The anger was steadily rising as the man didn't even acknowledge him. "Step away from her." He took a step forward and finally the guy looked at him.

"This isn't any of your business."

"When you hit on my girl it is my business so I'll say it again, take your hands off of her." Adam put a hand on his wrist and squeezed firmly. Kim tugged once but his grip was to strong and finally Adam lost the short shred of patience he had left and punched the guy out.

The guys saw the commotion and Antonio and they were quick to pull Adam off the guy. He resisted Antonio's grip, Kim trying to stop him from doing anymore damage.

"When a woman says no you get lost." He yelled. Kim's hands on his chest and Antonio's arms around his torso didn't do much to quench the anger going through him.

"Adam, take a walk." Antonio managed to pull him back enough to put himself between him and the guy, trying to stop him from throwing another punch. He knew that if the roles were reversed that they'd have trouble pulling him away from a scumbag with their hands on Sylvie s he understood where the anger was coming from but badge or not on his hip, that guy could cause serious damage if he found out. Adam breathed heavily but refused to comply to the request Antonio was giving him.

Kevin was facing the guy who was holding onto Kim. "You better get out of here."

"I didn't do anything." He defended himself. "He just came at me." Blood was coming out from his busted lip and you could see the bruise already forming.

"And you didn't do what the little lady told you to do. Just be lucky she ain't pressing charges." Kevin was too wide for the guy to navigate around him.

"I'm the one who should be pressing charges for what he did to me."

"Kev, get him out of here." Antonio instructed. He knew it would be easier to escort the man out than to calm Adam for now so Kevin removed him from the premises and returned to make sure both Kim and Adam were good.

"You okay darling?" Once Antonio released his grip on Adam, he was next to Kim in a second.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled at him. "Let's get a look at your hand you slugger." He didn't object to her request and his knuckles were slightly bloody so she took him to the bar and took the wet cloth Stella was handing her.

"Thanks for keeping him out of lock-up Dawson." Antonio was now next to them at the bar , his arm wrapped around Sylvie's waist.

"Anytime but I can't say I blame him. We can't leave you ladies too long before these animals start circling."

"Awww, our saviours." Sylvie giggled, the alcohol clearly still working it's magic.

"You mean the green monster." Adam looked down in her eyes sheepishly, a sly grin on his face.

"No one hits on my girl but me." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I think that's our cue to go." Kim licked her lips as they parted.

"Absolutely." They didn't care abut their friends around them at the moment. "Her Kidd, I'll come pick up my truck in the morning."

"Have fun you crazy kids." She chuckled. The commotion barely phased the rest of the tenants knowing it was the local CPD and Fire Department hangout but Adam and Kim left under everyone's catcalls. The right in the UBER had their hands all over each other and Adam gave the man a generous amount of cash for having to witness their PDA and she was quick to jump in his arms as they made it to their front door. He swung her over his shoulder under a fit of giggles and took her to their room, laying her down on the mattress.

"You were hot tonight darling."

"And you were totally jealous." She laughed as she swung her arms around his shoulders.

"Hell yeah." He pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead.

"It was kind of hot for a second."

"I'll show you hot." his lips found her neck.

"How about that work-out?" Her flirty gleam returned to her eyes, her lips smiling widely.

"I'll work you out alright." Their clothes went flying to the ground and they made love, Adam finally having his girl all to himself.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go -Sarra**


End file.
